


Worth It

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: He always forgot, somehow, just how beautiful Brian's smile was. While he was thinking that, Brian crossed the room, and his fingers were warm on Joey's face."Joe!" Brian breathed, and Joey headed any other conversation off at the pass, bending down to kiss him hello, his arms automatically going over Brian's, which were winding around Joey's waist.He never forgot how well they fit together, nor how addictive Brian's mouth could be, all mint and moist heat and wicked tongue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated birthday present for the ever-wonderful [](http://nopseud.livejournal.com/profile)[**nopseud**](http://nopseud.livejournal.com/) \- um – Happy Tuesday?  
>  With thanks to [](http://turps33.livejournal.com/profile)[**turps33**](http://turps33.livejournal.com/) and [](http://pensnest.livejournal.com/profile)[**pensnest**](http://pensnest.livejournal.com/) for their help polishing this up, and, as always, all remaining problems are my own fault.

Brian swatted at Nick. "Back off, brat." Twisting away, Brian put the phone back to his ear. "Sorry, Joe."

"So, dude – you coming out this month, or do I gotta fly to you?"

He'd smiled as soon as he'd seen the caller ID, now Brian could feel a grin spreading over his face.

"You mean you'd get on a plane for little ol' me?" 

"I went to fucking Malaysia for little ol' you, so less of that."

Joey was smiling too. And not just any old goofy Joey smile, an actual, intentional, happy-to-hear-your-voice, smiling smile. Brian could tell. It was cool that he could tell the difference, let alone cause it. Nick, though. Nick was not cool. Nick was playing the drums on the arm of the couch and tapping his foot in a way that was actually kicking Brian's foot in ¾ time.

"Nick! – knock that off!" Brian growled, and then turned his back so he didn't have to see Nick flipping him the bird, only listen to him giggle. "And I appreciate that less every time you mention it."

"That aimed at me, or the boy wonder? And you're not answering me. That makes me sad."

"Jeeze, Joe, give a guy a moment to think – the schedule's getting kinda crazy. Can you come meet up with the circus?"

"Sure. Although – Leigh's still on the road with you, isn't she? You still wanna?" Joey's voice trailed away, and Brian closed his eyes. Seemed like every time they got things clear the same old problems would surface somehow.

"Joe, babe, you know she's ok with this. Same as Kelly."

"Yeah, and we get a hotel room when you come to Orlando, so pardon me for asking."

Joey's voice had an edge to it that wiped the smile of Brian's face. Nick's thumping was making the couch vibrate, even if he couldn't get up much volume, and the clatter from the corridor outside the waiting room suggested imminent arrival of the rest of the entourage.

"Chill, okay. Same deal. We've got more hotel stops than overnight rides, so there's no problem. Promise. Look, Joe, I hate to do this, but can I call you back? I'll grab the newest copy of the schedule, call you tonight, yeah?"

He could hear Joey exhale, a long controlled breath, and when his voice came back, Joe sounded calmer.

"Sounds good, Bri. You take care of yourself."

"You too, Beast."

"Beauty." And Joey's voice was smiling again before he cut the call.

*****

The hotel the tour was staying in was the same chain as the one he and Brian went to in Orlando, and the corporate art and the smell of the detergents was the same. If it hadn't been for the four hour flight, and having to coordinate with Backstreet's security to get in without being seen by the fans in the lobby, it could have been the hotel in Orlando. Something about coming up the service elevators with a body guard had left Joey feeling uncomfortable in his skin, though.

He moved his overnight bag from by the door to over by the dresser, and then went back and unzipped it to make sure that he still had the discs he'd brought, figuring the best gift for someone stuck on a tour bus would be new entertainment. He flicked through what seemed like about two hundred tv channels, and then tossed the remote onto the couch, checked the time, and gave in to the urge to pace.

He was staining his fingertip yellow with the heavy scented pollen of the lilies on the desk when the door finally clicked open.

He always forgot, somehow, just how beautiful Brian's smile was. While he was thinking that, Brian crossed the room, and his fingers were warm on Joey's face.

"Joe!" Brian breathed, and Joey headed any other conversation off at the pass, bending down to kiss him hello, his arms automatically going over Brian's, which were winding around Joey's waist.

He never forgot how well they fit together, nor how addictive Brian's mouth could be, all mint and moist heat and wicked tongue.

The kiss didn't stay a simple greeting for very long. He'd missed this. The scrape of stubble and Brian's hands forceful on his back and his butt, the muscles in Brian's shoulders working under his hands.

Brian must have come straight from his official suite, because his hair was still damp, cool against the back of Joey's fingers, and he smelt of the high-end body wash the hotel stocked in their bathroom baskets, and all Joey could hear was the thundering of blood in his eardrums.

*****

Sometimes it was hard to remember exactly how it was different, what made it so electric that it was a guy's mouth – that it was Joey's mouth – around his cock, but when it came to the moment, Brian wasn't thinking comparisons.

He was barely even thinking, all nerve endings and sparking pleasure centres, because he loved Leigh, he _did_ , but this was something else. It was worth every damn second of negotiation and awkwardness for these moments when Joey's thumbs were pressing bruises into his hip bones and his shoulders were scraping against the wallpaper, and his hands were buried in Joey's hair, riding out the motion of his mouth.

Every moment when he knew, deep into his soul, that nothing of the body could be this good by itself, and that God did sanction love in all its forms.

*****

Joey's head was spinning, and he couldn't pull in enough air, breathing through his nose, but he couldn't pull away either, not when Brian's cock was throbbing against his tongue, every muscle in Brian's body tensed, right on the edge. He couldn't breathe, and he was devouring Brian with desperate, long, wet sucks, working his throat, his tongue, his hands, his self, with Brian's hands pulling at his hair, and his heart almost ready to explode with it all.

And then, with the smallest of whimpers, Brian was coming.

*****

Brian wasn't entirely sure how they ended up on the bed, nor how he'd ended up naked, but there he was. Naked, and loose-limbed, and clumsy, and smiling so hard his face hurt.

And Joey was there, hot and solid along the right side of Brian's body, one hand stroking Brian's hair away from his face, and he was smiling too, soft and sweet and private.

"I missed you," he was murmuring. "I really missed you."

Brian nuzzled into Joey's hand.

"You came," he said, voice still syrupy. Joey raised one eyebrow, and Brian stuck his tongue out. "Give a guy a chance, Beast."

Joey didn't say anything - he didn't have to - he just rolled his hips. Joey's jeans were kind of scratchy against Brian's bare thigh, and there was no mistaking the heavy press of Joey's erection. Brian plucked at the offending garment with hazy fingers.

"To many clothes," he said, rolling in to Joey's arms. "Gotta get …" The tugging turned into an appreciative sweep of Joey's butt. Joey responded by tightening his buns, and pressing his cock against Brian's thigh once, and then again.

"Mm, you're delicious." Joey drew the words out, nibbling at Brian's neck just under the ear, where it made him shiver with the echoes of pleasure just past, and then Joey was moving again, rubbing against Brian, and the scrape of denim and brass over Brian's skin made Brian tighten his grip on Joey's butt, going along for the ride like they were horny teenagers instead of married men.

*****  
  
He was going to regret it later, peeling cold sticky fabric away from his skin, but now – now he didn't care, not with Brian soap-sweet and strong underneath him, salt-sweet and longed-for in his mouth, his blood singing with the joy of it, carrying him over the edge into orgasm with Brian's mouth on his, breathing in his noises.

*****

They didn't talk much, after, drifting in the low light of the suite and the afterglow of reunion, but it was late when Joey struggled out of his clothes, letting them sink into sleep skin-to-skin.

And it was early when he woke up to find himself alone in the oversize bed. He could feel the hour in the thickness in his head, the dryness of his eyes. Peering at the too-bright screen of his cell phone confirmed it.

Joey pulled the covers high around his shoulders and burrowed back into the bed, sleep being preferable to thinking.

*****

When he crept back into the suite Joey was a muffled lump, barely visible in the light from the open door. Brian let the door glide closed before approaching the bed with cautious steps. His baby boy had had his morning cuddles, and was dressed now, smiling and laughing and playing with his mother, while daddy slipped back to his boyfriend, grateful for every minute of the late start.

"Hey," Brian whispered, as he sunk cautiously onto the edge of the bed. The mattress dipped. Joey rolled on to his back, and one arm was flung out, coming to rest by Brian's leg.

"Hey, Joey?" Brian drew delicate strokes over the inside of Joey's wrist. "Joe? You awake?"

"Mu-uh?" Joey grunted, and his hand closed around Brian's.

"Hey you," Brian smiled, leaning over to kiss Joey's creased forehead. Joey might not be a morning person, but he was all kinds of adorable like this. "It's morning."

Joey pulled his hand back to cover an almighty yawn. "You gotta go already?"

"Uh-uh," Brian shook his head, and tucked an arm across Joey's legs possessively "We got a late start today - got the rooms till noon."

Joey nodded without lifting his head off the pillows, but he bent his knees to bring his legs up around Brian's butt. "Tell me there's coffee?"

"Well, there's been this world-wide coffee shortage overnight …." Brian teased, and Joey aimed an unconvincing smack at Brian's shoulder, which hit him – lightly – on the ribs. "We get breakfast in bed as soon as I make the call, idiot."

"You're so good to me," Joey smiled. He patted around on the bed until he found Brian's hand and interlaced their fingers. Brian gave Joey's hand a squeeze and smiled back.

"You know it."

** fin **


End file.
